


Out of Breath

by Potkanka



Series: Tombvember 2020 [25]
Category: Tomb Raider (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27714139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potkanka/pseuds/Potkanka
Summary: Lara needs to escape the monster pursuing her.
Series: Tombvember 2020 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995154
Kudos: 1





	Out of Breath

Lara ran, her legs moving so fast she hardly felt them touching the ground. She rushed straight forward, over the grassy field, the slopes coming up and down lightly. Overall a good terrain for a swift escape, but – the monster pursuing her was enjoying the same advantage.

For better or worse, it wouldn’t last long, she could already see some bushes ahead. Very well, just like at a hurdle race then. The shrubbery wasn’t high, and with measured steps, Lara managed to overcome two rows at once, flying through the air and landing back on the ground, continuing her run without a stumble. Despite her dire situation, she was quite proud of herself for the flawless jump. This vegetation also had to slow down the creature, at least a little.

There were more bushes in her path and Lara again preferred to jump over rather than zig-zagging among them. But even that soon wouldn’t be possible, as they were gradually taller and taller. Lara had to risk turns now, at least some.

Her hope came in the shape of a boulder. She flung herself at it with a grunt and scrambled up, breathing heavily.

Then she realized she’d miscalculated.

She couldn’t stay here, the beast would just wait below and she would have to come down eventually.

Growls and inhuman angry sounds coming from a drooling maw – it was close and getting closer rapidly, its rows of sharp white teeth glinting. No, no she couldn’t stay here, it would cut off her escape route and then-

Wiping sweat off her forehead, Lara turned and skipped down, continuing her escape.

There were more boulders now, some possible to jump over, some better to avoid. Eventually they grew dense enough that Lara decided to make her path atop them. Hop, hop, hop, it worked quite well, as long as she watched her feet.

She skipped a few more, eventually alighting on a stone pedestal, its marble occupant posing serenely. Lara held onto one of its cold arms, hoping it wouldn’t break off. There was another statue nearby… Lara tensed, but then breathed out to calm herself and pushed herself off. Success!

And then onto another statue, and another, the vicious growls still following from below.

Finally she landed on a stone balustrade near large, wooden doors leading to where she would find her sanctuary.

The doors opened.

A lone figure stepped out and laid one palm on her chest in surprise. “Oh no, you poor thing, you are all out of breath!”

“I’m fine,” Lara panted heavily.

“I wasn’t talking to you,” Melissa rolled her eyes and crouched down, waiting for the hell beast on short legs to climb the few steps up to the main entrance of the mansion. Then she started petting it lovingly. “I bet you’d like some water after all than exercise, huh, Archibald?” She took the fluffy horror into her arms. “You really should stop provoking him, Lara,” Melissa shook her head all disappointed, as if she could hide the amusement in her eyes.

“Provoking him-” Lara repeated in offence between gasps. But her cousin was already entering and closing the doors, carrying the tiny terror with her.

So much for considering auntie’s house a sanctuary. Maybe Lara should spend the rest of her visit sleeping in a tree.


End file.
